Here Comes The Babies
by Miss Mon
Summary: sequel to What Happened When We Got Married and Toc'ra Payback


TITLE: Here Comes The Babies AUTHOR: Jack-and-sam-4eva CATEGORY: romance SUMMARY: part three of a series – sequel to what happened when we got married and Toc'ra payback. Have to read them to understand parts of the story RATING: PG SPOILERS: none that I can think of SEASON: 6 ARCHIVE: Fanfiction.net DISCLAIMER: I own nudda. The people who own the show and the characters own them not me.  
  
Here Come The Babies  
  
Sam and Jack's house.....  
  
"Jack do you think I'm fat?" Sam asked "Sam you are nine months pregnant with twins and you are very sexy to me so in answer to your question, no I don't think your fat" he answered "I still think I'm fat" she pouted "Come here Sam" Jack said as he led them to the mirror in the bedroom "you are absolutely beautiful no matter what anyone thinks or says" he told her "You know actions speak louder than words, Jack" she said "Really?" he asked before he kissed her "Yep" she replied as he kissed her again. Soon all thoughts of Sam being overweight were forgotten as her and Jack made love.  
  
The next day at the SGC.....  
  
Jack walked into Sam's lab to find her busy as usual with one of the many doohickeys that an SG team had brought back. He went over started fiddling with one of the devices when Sam spoke up "Unless you want to blow yourself up as well as my lab, then I suggest you put that back down" she told him "Sorry babe" he apologized "It's ok. What are you doing here?" she asked "What do you think I'm doing here?" he answered "Checking up on me, making sure I'm ok" "That just about sums it up" Jack replied as the klaxons went off "Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter to the gate room. Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter to the gate room" came over the loudspeaker "Wonder what's going on?" Jack asked "Let's go down and find out" Sam replied  
  
In the control room..... "Airman are we receiving an ID?" General Hammond asked "Yes sir it's the Toc'ra" he replied "Open the iris" "Yes sir" the airman opened the iris and Garshaw stepped through when Jack and Sam arrived in the gate room "Garshaw" Sam said "what are you doing here?" "I need to speak with Selmac immediately" Garshaw informed them "What is wrong?" "An operative has been captured by Anubis and we need both you and SG-1's help to rescue them" "General?" Jack asked "Gear up you leave in an hour" "Yes sir" jack said as he left to get ready  
  
Gate room an hour later..... "Promise me you will be careful ok" Sam said "Ok" Jack replied "Say I promise" she prompted "Ok I promise" he reassured her "Please be careful Jack, all of you be careful" "Don't worry Sam I'll make sure that your husband and father are ok" "Thanks Alyssa" Sam said  
  
SG-1, Jacob and Garshaw stepped through the gate  
  
Sam's lab 2 weeks later.....  
  
"Hey, I thought you could use some tea" Janet said as she put the tea down "Thanks" Sam replied "Any word yet?" "No" Sam told her "owww" "What?" Janet asked "Just some back pain" Sam said "I've been having it all day, and to top it all off, I have been peeing consistently – I'll be right back" Sam said as she rushed to the bathroom  
  
5 minutes later.....  
  
"Sorry about that Janet" "Maybe I should take you down to the infirmary, get you checked out" "I don't know, I have a fair bit of work to do?" "It'll be quick, I promise" "Why do you want to do this Janet?" Sam asked "The things you are describing are symptoms of the first stage of labor" "You mean I may be in labor?" "Possibly" "Let's get it checked out then"  
  
In the infirmary 15 minutes later.....  
  
"Well Sam you are defiantly in labor" "How far along am I?" "About 4 centre meters dilated" "How long do I have to go?" "Another 6 center meters left" Janet informed her as the klaxons went off "hopefully it is SG-1 returning" "Yeah" Sam replied "Medical team to the gate room, medical team to the gate room" "Will you be ok?" "Sure, if it is them please make sure jack isn't hurt enough to miss the birth" "Ok, I'll be back soon. Angela will watch your vitals until I return" "Thanks now go"  
  
Control room.....  
  
"Sir, who is it?" Janet asked "SG-1" "Do you know who is hurt?" "Not colonel O'Neill, but that is all I know" At that moment SG-1 walked through with Teal'c carrying Jacob "Get him to the infirmary. Are the rest of you ok?" Janet asked "Yeah we're all fine" jack told her "where's Sam" "If you're in labor where would you be?" "Sam's in labor?" "Yes" And with that Jack headed out the room and for the infirmary and had his physical and a shower before seeing Sam "Hey babe, how ya doin?" "Ok I guess, I'm a little scared though" "Don't worry you will be fine" jack reassured her "Janet!" Sam called "Yeah" "How far dilated am I now?" "Well you were 4 centre meters last time I checked and you are 6 centre meters now so you still have another 4 to go"  
  
4 hours later.... "Ok Sam you are fully dilated. When the contraction starts I want you to push" "I can't do this, I want my dad here" "He's still in surgery Sam, you'll have to do it without him, ok here we go and push" Sam pushed and pushed and before long O'Neill baby number 1 was born "It's a boy, now Sam we still have one more to deliver so when you're ready start pushing again" Sam began pushing again and Jack was there the entire time coaching her and 7 minutes later O'Neill baby number 2 came into the world "It's a girl; would you like to cut the cord again sir?" So Jack did that and a few minutes later both babies were brought out and passed to Sam and Jack "Have you decided on names yet?" "Yes Janet, my son's name is Matthew Jacob O'Neill and...." Sam started "My daughter's name is Abigail Marie O'Neill" jack finished "Ok guys, there are some people outside who want to see you so shall I send them in?" "Sure" "Feel free to kick them out whenever you want" Janet said as Daniel, Teal'c, Alyssa and General Hammond walked in "Do you know how my dad is?" Sam asked "He pulled through the surgery and they expect him to be back to full health by the day after tomorrow" "Good" "So what did you name them?" Daniel asked "Matthew Jacob and Abigail Marie" jack replied  
  
A few days later..... "I wish you didn't have to go dad" "Yeah me too but at least I will be seeing the whole family in a couple of months at the wedding" "Yeah and you know mark is invited because you eavesdropped on my conversation even though it is considered rude" "Yeah well, I better go now kid" "See you soon dad" "Bye Jacob, see you soon" jack said And with that Jacob stepped through the gate "We're gonna be ok right?" Sam asked "I think we are gonna be just fine" Jack replied 


End file.
